1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an angle detector, and more particularly, to a novel improvement for obtaining an ultrathin construction thereof, including providing stator windings on a plurality of stators disposed on an annular stator board via slots, and providing the stators with an annular rotor board via a gap so that the annular rotor board can rotate face to face with the stators so as to allow detection of an angular signal from a change in a gap resulting from rotation of the annular rotor board.
2. Description of Related Art
As this kind of thin resolver that has been conventionally used, a construction using a rotary transformer shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, and a construction of a variable reluctance-type resolver of U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,135 shown in FIG. 6 can be mentioned.
That is, a resolver portion 2 and a rotary transformer portion 3 are so disposed as to be superposed on each other along an axial direction within a casing 1 of the conventional construction shown in FIGS. 4 and 5.
An annular stator 5 having a resolver stator coil 4, and an annular rotor 6 provided within the stator 5 and having no coil are rotatably provided within a resolver portion 2 of the other conventional construction shown in FIG. 6.
Windings of the aforementioned resolver shown in FIGS. 4, 5, and 6 are constructed according to a wiring diagram shown in FIG. 8. As shown in FIG. 8, excitation windings R1 and R2 are single phase, and output windings S1 to S4 on a detection side are two phases.
Output voltage curves and output voltage equations obtained from the respective output windings S1 to S4 are shown in FIG. 7.